Jasmine's Tragedy
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: When it was supposed to be a wonderful day for Jasmine, a letter from Dr. Eggman leaves her devastated and depressed and Shadow finally confesses his feelings for her [Shadow and OC]. For Shadow lover 123!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Sega, but I do own Mari Lynn and Jasmine is Shadow Lover 123 character so enjoy!**

It was a beautiful on Angel Island; the sky was clear blue, the birds were chirping loudly, and the three friends Jasmine, Knuckles, and Rouge sat near the master emerald. Rouge sighed as she put her hand on Knuckles, which made him blush a little.

"Look Knuckles, it's such a beautiful and sunny day to go out and do something, but no you had to watch the master emerald again" Rouge groaned as she heavily sighed

"I'm sorry Rouge, I promise we will go out later on today" He sighed

The two hugged as Jasmine smiled, always happy to see her friends happy. The two stared at her and smiled also.

"It's good to see you two get along" Jasmine told with a friendly smile

"Yeah, unlike Shadow" Knuckles scoffed

Jasmine froze as her eyes widened, barely realizing something.

"Where is Shadow anyways?" She asked with a concerned look

Knuckles shrugged while Rouge sighed and looked down.

"He said he wasn't deciding to come today, he had something to do" Rouge told

"Oh" Jasmine uttered her smile fading

Knuckles put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, you're probably going to see him later on today, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you" He told with a smile

Jasmine's smile grew back as she happily looked at him.

"Thank you, you're a good friend" She told

The two hugged until something blocked their sunlight. A shadow covered over them as the three looked up, it was a dark green helicopter with the Eggman symbol on both of the sides. Jasmine grew an angry look; Knuckles clenched his teeth, and Rouge clenched her fist as they watched the helicopter land near them. The three got prepared as the door slide open, a figure hopped out. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was, it was a female echidna with light blue eyes, hot pink curly hair to her thighs, and wearing a white and light pink tight suit. She held a sly smile on her face as she walked towards the three not intimidated.

"Hi everyone isn't it nice to see you here "She snickered

Jasmine scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mari Lynn isn't nice to see you here again" She scoffed sarcastically

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked, holding Knuckles hands.

Mari Lynn smirked as she put one hand behind her back and the other on her hip.

"I came here to deliver a letter from Dr. Eggman to Jasmine" She teased

She pulled out an envelope and handed to Jasmine, who just snatched out of her hand. Mari Lynn sneered as she put both hands on her hips.

"What is it about?" Jasmine questioned

Mari Lynn grew a cruel smile and glared at her clearly.

"Oh it's none of my business, but it's yours see ya later" She scoffed with a wink

She walked up to the helicopter and held on to the handle of the door as the helicopter lifted up from the ground. Mari Lynn waved as the helicopter quickly flew off into the distance.

Jasmine glanced down at the letter in her hand as she ripped it open. She unfolded the paper and begins to read the letter:

_Hello Jasmine lovely day isn't it, well not for you, you see I have killed your mother Queen Aleena, your twin brother Sonic, your little brother Manic and your little sister Sonia and your best Britney so you have no family left ha_

_Sincerely Dr. Eggman_

Jasmine grew a frown, as she dropped the letter from her hand. Her eyes watered as she begins shaking. Rouge and Knuckles came to confront her.

"What did it say?" Knuckles asked

Jasmine remained silent with a tears falling from her eyes. Rouge picked up the letter from the ground and the two read it. Suddenly Knuckles balled up the letter as tears fell from his eyes. Rouge and Jasmine cried loudly together as Knuckles pulled them into his arms. Jasmine looked up to the sky, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, it was me and Sonic's birthdays, it was supposed to be a wonderful day, my family and friends wasn't supposed to die" She cried as she buried her face in her hands.

Knuckles patted her back as he looked at her with watery sad eyes.

"They're in a better place now" He whimpered, tears falling from his eyes

They continued to cry as they held close to each other.

A while passed since they cried, nothing remained except dried tears on their faces, and depressed looks on their faces. Jasmine felt her heart break; she thought she'll never be the same again. She slowly walked away from the crying couple, as she slowly made her way to the park. She didn't walk up with courage anymore, her head was held low and her bangs covered her eyes. She sat on a bench and looked at the ground, as tears ran down her cheeks again.

"Hey Jasmine, why so depressed today?" A deep man voice questioned

Jasmine quickly looked up and saw it was Shadow. She gave him a sad smile as she watched him sit down next to her.

"Why are you sad? Tell me what happened?" He asked

She stared him deep into the eyes and heavily sighed.

"It was supposed to be me and Sonic's birthday today"

"What else?"

She hesitated to say it, as she felt like she was going to choke on her tears.

"He's dead"

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that.

"My mom, my other brother and sister, and my best friend, are all dead! Their gone forever!"

She cried in his arms, as he sighed and looked up to the sky.

"_I can't leave her sad like this, her heart is broken and felt like this before, I think I have feelings for this girl, I must confess them" _He thought

He pulled her away from him and looked her straight in the eyes, as she slightly blushed.

"Jasmine, don't feel alone, I know your family and your best friend are dead, but…"

Her eyes sparkled as she begins to blush deeper.

"But what…"

"I love you, and I will never leave your side for now on"

"I love you too Shadow"

The two pulled into a passionate kiss as Jasmine felt her heart fix back together. All her worries left her mind, as she felt loved once again. They broke the kiss, as Shadow held her close.

"I want to live with you Shadow, so I won't feel alone ever again" She told with a smile

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok, let's go home together" He told

The two stood up as they held hands and walked away from the park, the two madly deep in love, as Jasmine will always remember them deep in her heart.


End file.
